Love Yourself: Her
Love Yourself: Her (Love Yourself 承 'Her') is the fifth mini album by BTS. It was released on September 18, 2017, with "DNA" serving as the album's title track. Background Beginning August 10, 2017, Big Hit Entertainment began releasing promotional posters that showed BTS members in a variety of scenes to announce the group's new Love Yourself era, with all of the images featuring thought-provoking phrases that reflect on relationships and time. The series was used as a platform to tease upcoming music for the year. On August 15, the first of three Love Yourself highlight reels was posted on the official Big Hit Entertainment YouTube channel, followed by a second on August 16 and the third on August 18. A final compilation of the highlight reels was posted on August 18. All four videos feature shots of the BTS members racing through the streets of Seoul, collapsing to the ground, washing blood off their hands, and other similarly intense moments.What To Know About BTS' 'Love Yourself' Series The upcoming September 18 release of Love Yourself: Her was announced by Big Hit Entertainment on August 23, 2017, along with an explanation of the four different versions of the album that fans could expect.BTS Reveals New Album 'Love Yourself: Her' & September Release Date On a special Naver 'V' Live broadcast on September 18 to celebrate their comeback with Love Yourself: Her, the group announced their goal of making it onto the Billboard Hot 100 chart and announced a special surprise for fans if their goal was achieved.BTS say they’ll have surprise for fans if they reach their goal of entering Billboard’s ‘Hot 100’ list Release The album was released in digital and physical formats on September 18, 2017. The physical release came in four versions: L, O, V, & E. Each version has a 100-page photobook, 20-page mini book, random photocard, special photocard (first edition), sticker pack, poster and CD with two hidden tracks.What to Know About BTS' 'Love Yourself: Her' Before It Drops The album debuted at number one in Korea on the Gaon Album Chart, while its title track "DNA" debuted at number two on the Gaon Digital Chart, with all tracks also placing in the top 40 of the chart.BTS’s “Love Yourself: Her” Sets New Gaon Chart Record In 16 Years With 1.2 Million Albums Sold Internationally, BTS broke the record for most No. 1 spots held by a K-pop group on iTunes Album Charts, with the album ranking No. 1 on the charts in 73 countries as of September 18.BTS Breaks K-Pop Records With Amazing Results On iTunes Charts For “Love Yourself: Her” In the United States, the album opened at No. 7 on the US Billboard 200, making it the highest-charting K-pop album ever on the chart. This debut also made Love Yourself: Her the first Top 10 album for a K-pop group in history.BTS Score Top 10 Debut on Billboard 200 With 'Love Yourself: Her' Album BTS also became the highest-ranking Asian artist from any country to debut within the Top 10 of the chart, surpassing the record set by Filipino singer Charice with her eponymous American debut album, which debuted at No. 8 in 2010. With its inclusion on the Billboard 200, the album became the group's fifth entry on the chart, breaking their previous record of four entries on the chart set earlier the same year with You Never Walk Alone. BTS remains the only K-pop group to have three or more entries on the Billboard 200. The album joins Wings as the only K-pop albums to have ever charted in the Top 40. Worldwide, the album brought BTS to 4 entries total on the Billboard World Albums Chart, matching the current record for the most No. 1 albums by a K-pop group. The album also broke the record for most No. 1 entries by a K-pop group on the Billboard World Digital Songs Sales chart, with 5 entries for the group.Here Are All the Other Charts & Records BTS Set Ablaze This Week With 'Love Yourself: Her' Its release also brought the group's previous albums Wings and You Never Walk Alone back onto the World Albums Chart at No. 11 and No. 13, respectively. The album also debuted at No. 3 on the Billboard Digital Albums chart, the Billboard Independent Albums chart, and the Billboard Canadian Albums chart, and at No. 6 on the Billboard Top Album Sales chart.BTS slay so many more Billboard charts we're losing count The Korean Hanteo Chart confirmed that the album set a chart record for the highest first-day album sales with 455,888 copies sold within 24 hours, and also set a new record high for most album pre-orders with 1,122,946 albums.BTS Sets New First Day Album Sales Record With “Love Yourself: Her” Upon its release, "DNA" entered the Billboard Hot 100 at No. 85 for the week of September 18, becoming BTS' first entry on the Hot 100 and achieving a previously announced goal for the group.BTS Enters Billboard’s Hot 100 Chart For First Time With “DNA” The song also charted at No. 4 on the iTunes Songs Chart in the United States. This release made it the highest ranking song by a K-pop group within the Top 10 of the chart, breaking the previous record set by their release of "Spring Day" at No. 8 in February. "DNA" also debuted at No. 37 on the Billboard Digital Song Sales chart, making it the first BTS song to rank on the chart. Following the release of the music video for "DNA" on September 18, the video broke the record for the fastest K-pop music video to reach 10 million views, taking only 8 hours to reach the benchmark and overtaking the previous record of 17 hours set by BLACKPINK's "As If It's Your Last". Within the same day, the music video also broke the YouTube record for most music video views for any K-pop group video within 24 hours, receiving 20,975,068 views within the day to surpass the record set by "As If It's Your Last" of 13,316,290 views.BTS Breaks K-Pop Group Record For Most MV Views In 24 Hours Commercial success The album saw the biggest sales week for a K-pop album to date, with 31,000 album-equivalent units sold within the week, 18,000 of which were in pure album sales. On September 19, BTS became the first Korean artist to enter the Spotify Global Top 50 Chart with "DNA" entering at No. 50.BTS Becomes First Korean Artist To Enter Spotify’s Global Top 50 Chart Following this success, Vulture Magazine named "DNA" one of the "8 best songs of the week" for the week of September 20.VULTURE: 8 Best New Songs of the Week "DNA" charted on the Billboard Hot 100 for its second week as of October 3, 2017, reaching No. 67 on the chart. This broke the previous record for the highest-charting song by a K-pop group set by "Nobody" by Wonder Girls in 2009.BTS Rises On Billboard’s Hot 100 With “DNA” And Breaks Record For K-Pop Groups The track charted on the Hot 100 for a third week on October 10, dropping to No. 87 on the chart.BTS Remains On Hot 100 And Billboard 200 Charts For Amazing 3rd Week In A Row "DNA" reached 4 weeks on the chart on November 16, dropping to No. 98 and breaking the record for the longest a K-pop group has charted on the Hot 100.BTS records 4 straight weeks on Billboard’s HOT 100 with ‘MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)’ The music video for "DNA" went on to surpass its own record by becoming the fastest K-pop video to reach the benchmarks of 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100 and 200 million views.BTS’s “DNA” MV Breaks Record For K-Pop Groups By Hitting 100 Million Views In Fastest Time Upon reaching 200 million views in only 3 months, the video also became the fastest by a K-pop group to reach 200 million, breaking the previous record of 175 days, also held by BLACKPINK's "As If It's Your Last".BTS beat previous record for reaching 200 million views on YouTube At the American Music Awards (AMAs) hosted on November 19, BTS performed "DNA" in their first American music award show performance, making them the first K-pop group to ever be invited to perform on the show.BTS makes appearance at AMAs as first K-pop group to be invited Following the album's initial success, BTS released a remix version of "Mic Drop" by producer Steve Aoki (featuring rapper Desiigner) on November 24, titled "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)". The single debuted at No. 28 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it the highest-charting entry by a K-pop group on the chart.BTS Earns Highest-Charting & First Top 40 Hot 100 Hit for a K-Pop Group With 'MIC Drop' The song also debuted at No. 1 on the US iTunes chart, breaking their previous record for the highest-charting song for a K-pop group with "DNA" reaching No. 4 on the chart. This also made BTS the first K-pop group to reach the No. 1 spot on the iTunes chart.BTS break record as first K-pop band to top US iTunes chart Having surpassed 1 million copies sold by December 12, Love Yourself: Her was recognized by Hanteo Chart for breaking the record for highest number of album copies sold in the chart's history.BTS’s "Love Yourself: Her” Sets Hanteo Chart Record With More Than 1 Million Copies Sold On February 5, 2018, it was announced that BTS has been nominated for four Korean Music Awards. Their nominations include "Song of the Year" for their single "DNA", "Best Pop Album" for Love Yourself: Her, "Best Pop Song" for "DNA", and for "Artist of the Year".15th Korean Music Awards Announces Nominees On February 11, Love Yourself: Her surpassed 1.58 million albums sold, the highest sales for an album in Gaon Chart history.방탄소년단, 앨범 판매량 158만장 돌파 ‘가온 집계 사상 최다’ The album remained on the Billboard 200 for its 20th week as of February 26, making it the first K-pop album to spend 20 weeks on the chart.BTS' 'Love Yourself - Her' is the first K-pop album to spend at least 20 weeks on the Billboard 200. The album rose 34 spots from its previous week, from No. 114 to No. 80, following the release of Suga's Agust D mixtape on iTunes and Spotify on February 22 and the announcement of J-Hope's Hope World mixtape to be released on March 2.BTS still charting on 'Billboard 200' at 20 consecutive weeks BTS | Billboard Chart History - Love Yourself: Her As of March 3, Love Yourself: Her ''has remained on the Billboard 200 Chart for 21 straight weeks, charting at No. 80 with a 34 point gain from the previous week and breaking the record it set by reaching 20 weeks on the chart as of the week prior.BILLBOARD 200 On March 7, 2018, ''Gaon Chart announced that Love Yourself: Her had sold an additional 28,090 copies in the month of February, raising the album's overall sales to 1,613,924 copies and breaking BTS' previously-held record for the highest album sales in Gaon Chart history.방탄소년단, LOVE YOURSELF 承 'Her' 160만장 돌파 大기록 Track list #"Intro: Serendipity" - 2:19 (Jimin solo) #"DNA" - 3:43 #"Best of Me" - 3:46 #"Dimple (보조개)" - 3:16 (Jin, Jimin, V & Jungkook) #"Pied Piper" - 4:05 #"Skit: Billboard Music Awards Speech" - 1:43 #"Mic Drop" - 3:57 #"Go Go (고민보다 Go)" - 3:55 #"Outro: Her" - 3:49 (Suga, J-Hope & RM) #"Skit: Hesitation and Fear (Skit: 망설임과 두려움)" (CD only) #"Sea (바다)" (CD only) Awards and nominations Mnet Asian Music Awards Golden Disk Awards Gaon Chart Music Awards Korean Music Awards Records set and broken * – Currently held record * – Broke own record Firsts achieved by album Certifications Recording Industry of America (RIAA) Video links * "DNA" music video ** Teaser 1 / 2 * "DNA" dance practice * "Serendipity" comeback trailer * Love Yourself Highlight Reels: ‘起’ / '承' / '轉' / '起承轉結' References Category:Albums Category:Mini albums Category:BTS Category:2017 releases Category:2017 mini albums